


You Don't Have To Spend Christmas Alone

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Christmas 2018 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas with Friends, Friendship, M/M, Sebastian is lonely, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sebastian is alone at Christmas, and the Warblers want to change that.





	You Don't Have To Spend Christmas Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Christmas anymore for a lot of people, where I live we have two Christmas days. But of course I have the bad luck to be sick at Christmas, so it's not really going great. For me it's second Christmas day right now, but I've had this idea for a few days, just never the time to write it.

Christmas was one of the best things on earth for a lot of people. Celebrating with families, didn't matter if they were big or really small, just being with them was good enough. Good food and maybe even presents, and so many songs written about it.

For others, Christmas could be lonely. Their family would maybe live in another country, or just not care about them. Some people were alone at Christmas, maybe even hating every time a song came on the radio. 

Sebastian was one of those people. He hated Christmas, because he was alone. His mother was in France, his dad didn't care, and he didn't have any siblings. Or friends. Just like last year, Sebastian would celebrate it alone in his dorm room. Well, not celebrate it, he would just watch a normal movie and eat a pizza. He was one of the only people left at Dalton, almost everyone had already left to visit family.

Trent was the first one to notice it, he and Jeff were talking to Sebastian about Christmas, but the taller Warbler mostly stayed quiet about it and he only shrugged when they asked his favorite Christmas memory.

Trent immediately went to Nick and Jeff to talk about it. Nick had noticed it too, Sebastian had frowned at every decorated Christmas tree and declined his offer to help get one for the Warblers.

"Does anyone know about his family?" Jeff asks the others. While Jeff talked the most to Sebastian, it was only about the Warblers or lacrosse. 

"Maybe Blaine does, they seemed like good friends last year." Trent says, "But I don't think he'd want to help."

"Why not? It's Blaine, he loves the Warblers. He'd do anything for us." Nick says and gets up from the couch he was sitting. "He was here for us when the Warblers almost fell apart, it was his idea to do the council. When David was heartbroken about a break up, Blaine did his best to cheer him up. Trent, when you broke your leg, Blaine made sure your wheelchair would be able to fit in every classroom. Hell, he even convinced the school to fix the elevator that had been broken for 10 years."

"Yes, Nick. I know that. But that was before Kurt." Trent answers and frowns, "After Kurt, he seemed like he didn't even care. He just left us, abandoned us, to be with a guy he had just met. And especially after the prank gone wrong, I don't think he'd be happy to see any of us. The last time we saw him was when Hunter stole the trophy, and he refused to rejoin the Warblers."

"And he blames Sebastian for all of it." Jeff says, "I mean, does he even know that it was all of us who planned the prank to destroy Kurt's clothes? Because Sebastian threw the slushy, everyone blames him. It wasn't even his idea."

"It was mine, I should probably tell him that." Trent says and looks down, "I was so mad that he left us because of Kurt, I wanted revenge on Kurt. And since Kurt seems to care more about his clothes than about Blaine, I wanted to destroy them."

"Guys, we can always try, it's Christmas." Nick tells them, "Don't give up hope. Who knows, maybe he misses us and wants to help us."

 

 

Blaine walks into the Lima Bean, still confused why the three Warblers invited him. He hadn't spoken to them in a long time, and he couldn't think of anything they'd want to talk about. He notices Trent, Jeff and Nick sitting in the back of the Lima Bean. They're unusually quiet, when he used to hang out with them, Nick and Jeff always bickered about something, sometimes so loud they would get kicked out. Trent always ranted about something, usually about movies or other fictional stuff. 

Now they're all staring at their coffee. 

Blaine quickly orders his usual before walking towards their table. Trent is the first to notice him and gives him a small, nervous smile. "Hey Blaine!"

"Uh, hi." He says awkwardly and sits down on the only empty chair next to Jeff. Nick and Jeff greet him before they start bickering about who starts talking. At least the bickering didn't change.

"Guys. I'll do it." Trent says and rolls his eyes at the behavior of his friends. He turns to Blaine and sighs, "We're worried about Sebastian."

Blaine's eyes widen. He hadn't talked to Sebastian in so long, why would they need his help?

"He's been more depressed as usual and I think I saw him tear down decoration a few days ago. We were wondering if he doesn't look forwards to seeing his parents, and maybe you'd know more about them. You two used to be basically best friends."

"Oh, uh, he didn't really talk much about them. Besides that his father is a states attorney." Blaine answers them, trying to remember everything Sebastian had told him. "I think his mom lives in France, his parents are divorced. He said he used to live in Paris."

"He tells that to everyone." Nick says, "When he was new, he and our French teacher had a whole conversation about France, almost took up the whole lesson. And it was in French, so we didn't even understand much of what he was saying."

"I did. Unlike you, I actually pay attention in French class." Jeff tells Nick, "He talked about how beautiful it was, and that he missed it."

"Guys, what if he misses his family?" Trent speaks up, his eyes slightly wide from realizing the answer that had to be so obvious. "He can't celebrate it with his mother, and he never talks about his dad. What if he's all alone?"

"Trent, you're a genius. Why didn't we think about this sooner." Nick pats his shoulder, "But what do we do about it?"

"I would love to help, but I have to go to New York." Blaine says to the Warblers and takes the last sip from his coffee. 

"New York?" Nick asks him confused.

"Yeah, I'm visiting Kurt."

"Who you broke up with?"

"I'm sure he'd still like to see me." Blaine says with a hopeful smile. Trent doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's rolling his eyes. "Blaine, don't chase him like a lost puppy. If you two broke up, he wants to be alone, maybe some space. You surprising him can go wrong."

Blaine frowns, "I didn't think about it like that. I just hoped we could celebrate it together. Guess I'm alone now too."

The Warblers stay quiet, until Trent gets another brilliant idea. "What about surprising Sebastian? We could celebrate it with him, the five of us! My parents are out of town for business anyway."

"Yeah, my aunt didn't take me coming out so well last year." Jeff says softly, "What about you Nick?"

"I was going to celebrate it with my family, but it's so big, I'm sure they won't notice or miss me this year. I'll have to let my dad know though." He says and grabs his phone from his pocket.

"I'm not sure if he'd want me there." Blaine says to them.

Nick looks up from his phone, "Blaine. He had the biggest crush on you last year, having you there would be the best Christmas gift ever." Blaine blushes at the thought of Sebastian having a crush on him. He knew Sebastian found him attractive, he had flirted with Blaine almost every time they were hanging out, but he thought it was mostly just playfully. Sebastian never actually tried to make a move, but that was probably because Blaine was with Kurt at that time.

"Okay, I'll be there."

 

 

"What?!" Sebastian yells when someone knocks on his door. He was just in the middle of an episode of Teen Wolf and he didn't want to be disturbed. He was surprised someone was in Dalton anyway, even the lunch ladies were gone, meaning he had to make his own food. He opens the door and sees Blaine standing there, his hand still in the air because he was about to knock again.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asks, trying to hide his surprise and curiosity. Blaine can't help but wince at the harshness of the Warbler's voice, even though he knows it's just a mask, hiding his insecurities and problems.

"I wanted to ask you if we could talk." Blaine says to him and Sebastian crosses his arms. "I'm in the middle of something. I can't talk right now."

"I heard you were watching Netflix, Sebastian." Blaine tells him, "Your laptop won't run away."

"Why are you here anyway? And what is so important that you need to talk to me? Aren't you supposed to be with your family, or _Kurt_?" Sebastian spits out his name as if it's a swear word, with too much hatred for one teenager. 

"Just- Sebastian, just come with me, okay?" Blaine says and has to try his best not to groan out of annoyance, it's way harder to convince Sebastian than he thought. Sebastian narrows his eyes at him before fully opening the door. Blaine can now see Sebastian's whole body instead of just his head sticking out of the door and notices that Sebastian is already wearing pajamas, which he has to admit looks kinda cute.

"Fine. 10 minutes." Sebastian mumbles and closes the door behind him. Blaine smiles at him and grabs his wrist, making sure Sebastian follows him. Sebastian doesn't say anything, but when Blaine looks at him he can see he's confused. Why are they walking through the hallways? Where are they going?

The last question is soon answered when they walk into Dalton's library, the place the Warblers usually meet. It's decorated with Christmas decoration, making Sebastian roll his eyes, even though he secretly loves it.

The Christmas tree is decorated in the colors of Dalton, and there's a giant Warbler on top instead of a star. Lights are everywhere on the walls, and there's a giant fake Santa near the window. Which he has to admit is kind of creepy.

Nick and Jeff are lounging on one of the couches, a tray of Christmas cookies in between them, with only a few left. Trent walks into the library after them, holding a big plate with food on it. 

"What the hell is going on?" Sebastian asks, making Nick look up and grin. "It's a Christmas party!"

"I can see that. Why?"

"Because we're all alone at Christmas, so we should celebrate together." Jeff answers and grabs the last cookie from the tray, making Trent and Nick glare at him. 

"I..." Sebastian is speechless and hopes they can't see the emotion on his face. Blaine smiles at him and wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him in a side hug. "Thank you." Sebastian decides to say, and he gives them an honest smile.

"Great, Blaine did you bring the movies?"

"Of course I did Trent!"

"Who cares about the movies? All I want for Christmas is food!"

"Jeff, you already ate most of the cookies!"

Sebastian watches the others bicker with each other, and decides that spending Christmas with friends - yes, he admits to himself, he does have friends - is amazing too.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't really a romantic story, but maybe I'll write a sequel where they get together. Not edited, sorry for any mistakes. I hope you had an amazing Christmas! And if you didn't, like me, I hope next year will be amazing!


End file.
